


Gaze Long At An Engineer The Engineer Asks You To Please Stop

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoGo wants Honey Lemon to stop staring at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaze Long At An Engineer The Engineer Asks You To Please Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sketchhungry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sketchhungry).



> The title is a reference to a Friedrich Nietzsche quote, specifically "He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you." from "Beyond Good And Evil."

GoGo couldn't concentrate.

She took an account of her surroundings.

The air conditioning was working in the Nerd Lab.

She had all of her necessary tools.

One of them had been taken from Wasabi, and he had the expected reaction: freaking out and complaining about his “system.”

There were no looming tasks, deadlines, or errands that were undone or accidentally forgotten, and a quick check of her phone confirmed it.

Then she realized she had the feeling someone was staring at her.

GoGo thought of why that was the case.

One of the security cameras might be stuck on her.

Maybe there was a supervillain that had figured out her secret identity and planted a hidden surveillance bug to watch GoGo as she worked.

Or Honey Lemon was just staring at her again.

GoGo turned around and looked over to Honey Lemon's station.

Her eyes met Honey Lemon's.

The chemist's cheeks burned red, and she quickly turned away. She then proceeded to fiddle with equipment and notes, attempting to look busy, throw off suspicion that she had been staring.

So Honey Lemon had been staring again.

GoGo sighed. She really wanted Honey Lemon's staring to stop—though she wouldn't mind any other time when she wasn't doing something like trying to work on her bike.

She briefly thought of when it might have started.

GoGo figured it was after Honey Lemon sprained her ankle in battle a week ago, and GoGo had swooped her up and protected her from getting shot or beaten up by the bad guys.

She'd had also been the one to carry Honey Lemon back to Baymax after it was time to leave the scene and let the police do their work—kind of like a daring rescue in the movies with the rescued in her arms, only GoGo was still skating on her discs at top speed, and Honey Lemon wasn't holding onto her so much out of affection so much as so the inertia and wind resistance wouldn't pull her off.

GoGo had strong suspicions that Honey Lemon had started the staring immediately after, or even during one of the above incidents.

GoGo started thinking of why Honey Lemon was staring.

Maybe she had developed an ugly deformation, scar, or bodily mutation that only Honey Lemon could not ignore, and the rest of her friends and the general public could.

Maybe she had something on her face that had not been removed by any of her showers, nor noticed or commented on by everyone in the entire world except Honey Lemon.

Maybe Honey Lemon had found something worth staring at after GoGo had rescued her, perhaps a new, interesting part of GoGo's body she had never noticed before, or “saw her in a different light” as all of those romantic novels Honey Lemon gushed about would have said.

GoGo shook her head. Thinking of the “why” wasn't really so important as the “how,” as in: “How can I get Honey Lemon to stop?”

GoGo figured she could set up a screen between her station and Honey Lemon's, blocking their line of sight of each other.

She rejected it. It was impractical, would impede on her work space—already a valuable, limited commodity—and was in violation of laboratory safety rules.

She could set up a sign that says “Stop staring at me.” on her desk, in clear view of Honey Lemon's station.

She rejected that, too. Too passive and mean.

She could set up a different sign, one that had a pair of cartoon eyes staring back.

 _Rejected._ Again, too passive, and mean, but would be funny—but only for a few minutes, then it'd be a permanent black mark on their friendship.

And GoGo rather valued their friendship over stupid pranks.

So GoGo decided to go with the direct approach, and walked over to Honey Lemon's station.

“Hey, Honey?”

Honey Lemon turned away from her equipment, now apparently legitimately working than pretending to look like she was.

“Yes?”

“Why are you staring at me?”

Honey Lemon froze. She put on an obviously forced smiled, and then made an obviously forced laugh. “What? Staring? Why would I be staring…? That's…” She faked a laugh again, blushed, and looked away.

GoGo frowned. Honey Lemon was lying. And she rarely lied without good reason.

(She was also a fantastically bad liar, but that was beside the point.)

Now the only question was why?

Maybe Honey Lemon was hoping to avoid GoGo's wrath, or more accurately, annoyance and mild disdain.

Maybe she was was hoping to avoid having to explain why she was staring.

Or maybe this was her roundabout way of goading GoGo into some form of action, however unintentionally.

GoGo decided for the direct approach—one she found was pretty effective for a lot of situations.

“I know you've been staring. It's really hard not to notice. Why are you doing it?”

Honey Lemon's face turned completely red. She started stammering and mumbling an incoherent, barely understandable explanation—what she did when she was nervous, like when someone found out when she was lying.

Or when there was conflict among her friends or other people.

And also whenever the others teased Honey Lemon about her and GoGo being not being a couple when they thought GoGo was out of earshot, or random strangers mistook them for actually being one.

Which meant Honey was either straight and embarrassed that people thought she was gay and in a relationship with one of her friends, or she was gay and embarrassed that people could see, plain as day, something she wanted to keep secret.

(Provided it was the latter, it also meant that GoGo would have to thank a deity or a pantheon somewhere as soon as she was able to.)

But how was she going to find out? Only one real way, it seems.

“Honey Lemon… are in love with me?”

Honey Lemon froze, her mouth open in shock. Her eyes were wide open, fixed right on GoGo and unmoving.

Was that a yes or a no? GoGo figured there was also only one real way to find out, too, though this one was risky as all hell.

Eh, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

GoGo walked over to Honey Lemon, reached up to her shoulders, and pulled her into a kiss.

Honey Lemon made a muffled shriek, but she made no attempt to pull away. A few seconds in, when she'd gotten over the shock, she started leaning into the kiss and wrapping her own arms around GoGo's.

GoGo dared a little more and added her tongue to the kiss. She found out Honey Lemon wore strawberry lip gloss.

GoGo thought she rather liked that.

She wanted to be sure, though, so like any good scientist, she pulled away and kissed Honey Lemon again, to see if she she could replicate the results.


End file.
